Сестры
by Lady Marius
Summary: Беллатрисса в своей жизни любила лишь двоих, доверяла им и дорожила ими больше всего на свете… Но вот однажды они жестоко предали ее и насмеялись над ее чувствами…


Название: Две сестры

Автор: Bellatrix_Black_

E-mail автора: bella_cullenmail.ru

Бета: Avada_Kentavra

Гамма:

Пейринг: Беллатрисса/ Нарцисса

Тип: фемслеш

Жанр: ангст

Предупреждения: ООС, инцест

Рейтинг: **R**

Дисклаймер: все герои принадлежат мадам РО

Саммари: она в своей жизни любила лишь двоих, доверяла им и дорожила ими больше всего на свете.… Но вот однажды они жестоко предали ее, насмеялись над ее чувствами…

_Думаю, что было бы глупо, что идею для этого фика я выдумала сама, да и глупо будет благодарить тех людей, которые меня на него вдохновили… Просто хочу сказать, что именно страдания, которые они мне принесли, и породили эту немного нездоровую фантазию. _

_Некоторые факты из этого фанфика действительно правдивы. _

_А еще хочу добавить, что написать этот фик меня натолкнула книга Энн Райс « Кровь и Золото»._

Осень… А я и не заметила, как она пришла. Я вообще последнее время перестала замечать, что происходит вокруг. Какое мне дело до того, что ясное солнце сменили хмурые свинцовые тучи? Казалось, они заполонили все небо. Ветер — жестокий, свирепый, безжалостный. Он, словно получал удовольствие, терзая деревья, заставляя ветви жалобно стонать. А его завывания так похожи на смех — холодный и жестокий; так смеются палачи, причиняя боль. Когда-то я тоже любила это извращенное удовольствие. Я тоже смеялась, глядя на то, как мучаются мои жертвы. Я была похожа на этот ветер: такая же коварная и жестокая, отчаянная и прекрасная. Я любила ветер. Выходила среди ночи на каменистые равнины, закрывала глаза, подставляя свое тело этому вездесущему воителю. Он трепал мои волосы, развевал мантию, сушил слезы, выступившие на щеках. Он единственный понимал меня и мог утешить, единственный оставался верным мне… Единственный друг… Единственный, кто всегда рядом…

И теперь он тоже со мной. Когда я осталась одна, когда от меня все отвернулись, он снова рядом. Резвится за окном, подыгрывает на осенней грозе. Его жалобный вой раздается в водосточных трубах. Печальный смех — в барабанящих по карнизу каплях дождя и грозных раскатах грома.

В окна, _стучались _ветки деревьев, норовя разбить вдребезги стекла. И снова — потоки по грязным окнам, скрип расшатанных рам. Через миг они распахнулись настежь, и, развевая блеклую штору, в темную комнату ворвался ветер. Слышно, как где-то там, в глубине особняка, с грохотом хлопнула дверь, да так, со стены отвалилась штукатурка и вздрогнул пол.

А мне плевать. Я закрыла глаза и попыталась встать навстречу ветру. Нет, не получилось: ноги отказались меня слушать. Я без сил упала на стул, голова опустилась на стол. Рука сама потянулась к стакану, и рот наполнился горьковато-сладким вкусом огневиски, голова закружилась еще больше. Я опять нащупала бутылку, вылила последние капли. И тут на меня накатило: я, словно в бешенстве, резко подскочила, — даже стул упал на пол, — и изо всех сил зарядила пустой бутылкой в стену. Послышался громкий звук битого стекла, за ним — оглушительный грохот. Кажется, упало зеркало. Ну и пусть, разве это имело значение? Кто-то говорил, что разбитое зеркало — плохая примета. И что с того? Глупые предубеждения грязнокровок. А если они и правдивы, то, что может быть ужаснее, чем моя жизнь?

Пошатываясь и хватаясь за все, что попадалось под руку предметы, я прошла в другую часть комнаты, где и опустилась в кресло у давно погасшего камина. К моему великому везению я обнаружила новую бутылку огневиски, откупорила ее и принялась пить прямо из горла. Напиток обжег рот, из глаз брызнули слезы. Я не стала их сдерживать — и уже через несколько мгновений сотрясалась от беззвучных рыданий…

_Ублюдки, грязные подонки.… Ненавижу их.… А ты? Ты настоящая сучка, каких еще свет не видел. Ненавижу тебя!.._

А все началось… Нет, я не помню когда все началось. Год назад? Полгода? Месяц? Неделю?... Впрочем, это неважно. Помню лишь, как в Малфой-Мэнор аппарировал полуживой и окровавленный Рудольфус, вцепившись в бездыханное тело Люциуса. Это была одна из внезапных стычек с Орденом Феникса… Упивающихся Смертью было намного меньше... Исход был плачевным— погибли все: Эйвери, Роквуд, Керроу, Майкнер, Хвост… Моему мужу чудом удалось сбежать. Он едва успел рассказать об исходе битвы и умер. Люциус тоже был мертв. Мы с сестрой в одночасье стали вдовами. Я всегда считала, что ей будет намного тяжелее пережить потерю мужа, чем мне, ведь нас с Рудольфусом связывали лишь дружеские отношения и несколько документов, а Нарцисса, как я полагала, любила Люциуса. Мое же сердце всегда принадлежало другому мужчине, который был для меня всем. Именно ради него я приняла Черную Метку и клятвенный обет Упивающейся Смертью. Ради него полюбила убивать. Ради его рук, его губ, близости его тела, возможности коснуться его лица. Мой возлюбленный — самый опасный темный волшебник всех времен, который с каждым годом все больше и больше становился монстром. Но только не для меня. Я видела его настоящего, я чувствовала, как стучит его сердце. О, Салазар, как же я любила эти звуки! Прислоняться головой к его груди, слышать его равномерное дыхание. А он был таким нежным, что мне порой начинало казаться, что он способен на любовь. Ну, а почему же у него такие сладкие губы? И такие глаза.… Не красные огни, как видели его все слуги и враги, а темные и глубокие глаза, как были когда-то. Тот, кого я любила больше жизни, тот, за кого я была готова убить и растерзать весь мир. Просто ради того, чтобы почувствовать его поцелуи на своей коже, руки на теле, его плоть в себе. Именно в таких мгновеньях заключалась вся моя жизнь, все радости скудного существования бывшей аристократки, которая превратилась в убийцу и преступницу. Но я не жалела о своем выборе. Да, я вся в крови, и что с того? Это ведь грязная кровь! Да, еще и его воля, а эта воля свята. Все, что говорил он, было для меня, так или иначе, свято. Я молилась на эти слова, на его образ, на свою Черную Метку… И в итоге… В итоге я лишилась всего мира, который строила десятилетиями. Все, что было раньше значимым, стало бессмысленным и ненужным. Все мои жертвы, пятнадцать лет тюрьмы, мои страдания, моя преданность и всепоглощающая любовь. Я была лишь игрушкой, марионеткой, любовницей, ослепленной своей страстью. Как же это глупо!

Потом погибли Рудольфус и Люциус, почти все Упивающиеся были разбиты… Особняк Малфоев почти опустел, но нам с Нарциссой не было никакого дела это этого. Я старалась поддерживать сестру, как это было только возможно. Ведь она была для меня вторым человеком в этом мире, кто мне был поистине дорог.

_Моя недалекая и милая Цисси… Я так любила нянчиться с тобой в детстве… А помнишь, как мы строили козни Андромеде? Как делились всеми девичьими тайнами?_

Она была для меня своеобразным символом уюта, домашнего тепла и поддержки. Даже странно, что такая особа, как я, могла быть так привязана к собственной сестре. И она платила мне взаимностью. И кто бы мог подумать, что я ее так возненавижу, что когда-нибудь захочу проклясть? Но ведь я не ожидала от нее такого. Она отлично знала о моих чувствах, отлично знала, что я готова ради него на все, и тут.…

Нет, не хочу вспоминать, как все произошло. Я просто увидела то, чего мне не следовало видеть, узнала слишком много. И неважно как они сошлись, но факт в том, что я осталась в стороне. Одна и с разбитым сердцем. Без любимого и без сестры. Перед моими глазами пробежала вся моя жизнь, и я могла сказать лишь одно — она прошла зря, была бессмысленной и фальшивой. Я ненавидела весь мир, ненавидела себя, ненавидела его, ненавидела ее. А он лишь спокойно смотрел мне в глаза и ледяным тоном отдавал приказания. Я послушно их выполняла, заслуживая этим сухие похвалы. Я старалась делать вид, что будто ничего не произошло, жить, как все, но это было выше моих сил. Я каждый день видела их перед собой, знала об их отношениях, но ничего не могла изменить. Сестра пыталась поговорить, что-то объяснить, но я не желала ее слушать. Я ее возненавидела всей душой. Ту, которая раньше давала мне силы жить. А он… Что я могу сказать о нем? Я не в силах его ненавидеть. Он всесилен, ему нет дела до чувств бывшей любовницы. И чтобы он ни говорил, чтобы ни делал, я знала, что ему плевать на других…

… Бутылка огневиски постепенно опустела, голова наполнилась непроглядным туманом, а на душе стало неестественно легко. Тело же, напротив, сделалось необычайно тяжелым, губы шептали какой-то бред, глаза не желали высыхать. Ну и мне с того что? Выхода и так нет.

Я разжала пальцы, и пустая бутылка упала на каменный пол, разбившись на сотни мелких осколков. Ха! Прямо, как мое сердце.

_Достали, достали, я не хочу жить, не хочу… Я хочу, чтобы ты меня убил. Просто сказал два заветных слова, выпустил зеленый луч из своей палочки, и я бы исчезла…_

Я попыталась встать с кресла, но ноги уже не подчинялись мне — колени подкосились, и я рухнула прямо в битое стекло. Тело пронзила резкая боль, я приглушенно всхлипнула — не было сил кричать, — и увидела, как на коже выступают алые капли крови. И тут… Внезапно мое запястье обожгло, будто раскаленным железом: я рефлекторно закатила рукав. Странно, но Метка не жгла уже больше года. А сейчас.… Даже в таком состоянии я понимаю, что происходит что-то не то. Кожа пульсировала, но Метка не двигалась. Такого не было прежде ни разу. О, Салазар, что это? Я чувствую, что что-то случилось, мне начинает казаться, что рисунок меркнет. Что с ним? Что с Господином? В следующий миг комнату озарило яркое сияние, тут же раздался оглушительный раскат грома, за ним — звук шагов: тонкие каблучки простучали по каменной лестнице, по полу… Дверь распахнулась настежь от мощного заклинания.

— Белла! Белла! — донесся, откуда-то издалека, звонкий голос. О, Салазар, как же я ненавижу этот голос.

Я продолжала стоять на коленях в куче стекла и луже собственной крови с порезанных ног, и безмолвно смотрела на запястье. Я не хотела видеть ту, что вошла, для меня она умерла.

Цепкой хваткой она взяла меня за плечи и начала трясти, что-то кричала. Я ничего не слышала, ничего не воспринимала. Лишь шептала сквозь зубы проклятья и ругательства. Но, видимо, она тоже меня не слышала. Кричала, потом ее хрупкая фигурка затряслась от рыданий. Она согнулась пополам, схватившись руками за белокурые волосы и упав на колени, и даже не заметила, что ранит их о стекла, также, как и я.… И внезапно до меня дошел смысл ее слов…

— Беллатрисса, послушай… Белла, он мертв... Все кончено, они победили, Белла…

Нет, я не желаю этого слушать, это всего лишь очередная ложь Нарциссы…

— Темный Лорд пал, Беллатрисса, его больше нет… Поттер победил…

Голос резал мою душу, словно нож, я попыталась закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать этого, но было поздно. Рыдания сестры доносились до меня отовсюду, я была пропитана ими. И Метка... Она блекла и исчезала прямо на глазах, пока на руке не возник небольшой шрам. В тот миг я невольно закричала, выпустив наружу весь свой гнев, свою боль, потерянную любовь, все мученья…

По щекам текли слезы, по рукам — капли крови, пересохшие губы приоткрыты, платье разорвано. Нарцисса сидела напротив меня. Больше не плакала, не кричала, не рвала на себе волосы, лишь только влажные серые глаза выдавали ее состояние. Я тяжело дышала, голова еще кружилась. Ни я, ни сестра не знали, сколько прошло времени… Лишь только ветер продолжал гулять по комнате, а на улице по-прежнему бушевала гроза. Тяжелые капли омывали подоконник, попадали в комнату и превращали пыль на полу в грязь. Точно, как и наши жизни… Сплошная грязь…

— Я ненавижу тебя… — прошептала я. — Ненавижу…

— Не надо, Белла, пожалуйста… — после недолгой паузы я услышала ее голос.

— Сучка…

Я подняла на нее глаза. Даже растрепанная, с опухшими глазами и окровавленными губами сестра была прекрасна. Я любовалась ею и одновременно презирала.. Я никогда и никому не прощала предательства.

Ее рука медленно потянулась ко мне, коснулась моего лица. Меня пронзила внезапная дрожь, душа снова начала пылать ненавистью. Словно это она виновата в случившемся. Она виновата… Я закрыла глаза. Ее пальцы спустились к моей шее. Моя ладонь невольно накрыла ее, в следующий миг я рывком притянула Нарциссу к себе. Грубо впилась в ее губы, мой язык проник в ее рот, соприкоснулся с ее. Они судорожно переплелись: это сестра яростно ответила на поцелуй. В этот поцелуй я вложила весь свой гнев, всю злобу, все ненависть и всю боль. Сильно укусила ее за губу, и мне в рот попала ее соленая кровь. Цисси не сопротивлялась, ее руки с силой разорвали мое платье, пальцы легли на талию. Я до синяков сжала ее плечи и услышала, как она застонала от боли, но не отстранилась. Я стянула с нее мантию, а мои губы спустились к ее шее, впились в ее кожу. Ее пальцы блуждали по моему телу, касаясь груди, талии, бедер. Я захватила зубами ее соски, и с губ Нарциссы сорвался невольный стон. Тогда я начала яростно хватать ее за ягодицы, возбуждая и заставляя испытывать боль. Руки сестры оказались между моих бедер, прикасаясь к губкам. Я на миг отстранилась, почувствовав в себе ее палец, начала стонать. Голова закружилась — ее движения доводили до исступления. Я начала задыхаться, ловить ее губы, мои пальцы скользили по ее бедрам, наведываясь к каждой сокровенной точке. Где-то стучали часы, бушевала буря, а мы ничего не чувствовали, кроме друг-друга…

_Я ненавижу тебя. Нарцисса Малфой, как же я тебя ненавижу! Ты испортила мой мир, ты разрушила все, что я строила годами и десятилетиями. Хотя… Какое это теперь может иметь значение без него? Пусть он был не со мной, пусть он был с тобой, но ведь он был. Был… Теперь мира нет, он закончился, остались только шрамы, как на наших руках от от Черных Меток. И остались только две сестры, которые любят и ненавидят друг друга. Любовь и Ненависть, Нарцисса и Беллатрисса, она не могут существовать поодиночке, они связаны между собой, как небо и земля, как вода и воздух, и если бы они не ненавидели друг друга так сильно, они бы не могли так сильно любить… Любить друг друга и еще одного человека, который больше никогда не вернется…_

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
